


I'm Back

by eurydicesflower



Series: *✧･ﾟ:*  fluff piece  *:･ﾟ✧* [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, Reunions, What if?, Zeff as Sanji's real dad who tf is Judge, no beta we die like men, no ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydicesflower/pseuds/eurydicesflower
Summary: Sanji decided to come back to the one who he considers his dad, old  man Zeff.
Relationships: Aka Ashi no Zeff | Red-Leg Zeff & Vinsmoke Sanji, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: *✧･ﾟ:*  fluff piece  *:･ﾟ✧* [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089554
Kudos: 49





	I'm Back

**Author's Note:**

> just a heartfelt fic that i written last month after finishing the wci arc in manga

“Are you sure about this Sanji?” Nami asked their cook.

Sanji just smiled at Nami’s concern as he was packing his things. Knowing what he did before, he will not do that again for his friends, for sure. He was just stuck in a tight situation that time, he didn’t want it to repeat anymore.

Chopper, who was clinging to his legs, was whining loudly not wanting Sanji to go. As Usopp trying the doctor to let go of Sanji’s legs, was also heard crying, too.

Sanji pats Chopper’s head, smiling at their doctor. “I am coming back, okay? I am not leaving you all again, Chopper.” The reindeer abruptly stopped his crying as well as Usopp.

“Yo- you promise, Sanjih?” Usopp asked the cook, rubbing his tears away from his face.

“I promise.” He said, tousling the sniper’s hair. “Just promise me you will wait for me here, Nami-san.” He turned to the navigator. Nami nodded at him, returning Sanji’s smile. Sanji finished packing his belongings, it was not for a vacation, though. His crew knew that. That is why they are here in a nearby island, yet he will go there by their little boat made by Franky. He didn’t want to cause a ruckus in the place if ever they use Thousand Sunny to go there.

“All set,” Sanji smiled at the trio. Nami, Usopp and Chopper also smiled at him as they went outside to meet their crew at the deck.

It may be the same day for others but for Sanji, he can’t wait to go back. He promised Luffy that after this, they will go back to the New World once again. He, then, remembered what he and Luffy had talked about before he decided to come back in East Blue.

_“Just for one day?” Luffy asked him, one night. He was being serious that moment._

_The cook just nodded at him. Lighting his cigarette against the railing. It’s unusual for them to have this kind of talk, knowing that Luffy is not this kind of serious when it comes to these conversations._

_“I promise I will be back,” he said, staring at his lighted cigarette._

_“We will escort you, but I guess, we will stay in a nearby island. We don’t want to interrupt your reunion with the old man,” Luffy grinned at him._

_Sanji just smirked at what his captain said. He truly misses that old geezer._

Sanji slinged his small bag at his shoulder, waving good byes at everyone as Franky starts the engine of the boat.

“Are you ready, Sanji?” The cyborg asked him as Sanji placed his bag below him.

The Straw Hats lined up before the railing just to see Sanji off to his destination. Even though it was just for one day, he already misses his crew.

“Okay, I changed my mind-“ Sanji said as he already prepares to jump back to Sunny, getting his bag. The Straw Hats shouted at him, the loudest was Nami, annoyed to the fact that their cook was backing out on his trip.

“Go now, before we change our minds!” Nami shouted at him, as she already prepared her Climatact.

“We won’t miss you, Ero Cook,” Zoro said, yet didn’t escaped from Nami’s swat at his head.

“Good bye, Sanji!” Sanji heard the archeologist making him swoon because of her.

“Robin-chwan, I love you, too!” Sanji said, now back at the boat with Franky.

“Shut up, shit head,” the swordsman yet again interrupted him, shielding Robin from Sanji.

“Go now, Sanji! Or Else!” Nami shouted, directing her climatact at Sanji if he comes back.

“Yes, Nami-swaan!” Sanji swooned once again as Franky started the engine. Sanji waved goodbye at them as their boat drifted away the Thousand Sunny. He didn’t move for a while from where he was standing, he wants to see Sunny before they depart. He knows that Franky will be joining him though he might stay to tinker something in the boat rather sleeping at the floating restaurant.

Sunny was now far away. Sanji cannot see it now from his sight. Sighing, he rested his arms on the railing. This was the first time he wasn’t occupied on the kitchen, excluding fighting of course, he didn’t need to cook when fighting. He reminisced the time he spent as a child in the East Blue. All those years he has spent with the cooks and that restaurant. He really can’t wait to see them again.

“Are you sure we’re on the right direction, Sanji?” the cyborg asked, not looking away from steering the boat.

“Yeah, don’t compare me with that stupid marimo who didn’t know what’s his left to right, unless you’re talking about swords.”

“Heh, good point.” Franky smirked.

* * *

An hour has passed, Sanji was frantically walking in circles. He was really nervous because it’s been a while since he has stepped on foot on the restaurant. He was now on his sixth cigarette as soon as their boat landed one hour ago. The way Sanji looks made Franky anxious since Sanji was not like this at all. Excited was an understatement but to Sanji meeting his adoptive family made him so elated back in Sunny, but now, he was near from collapsing anytime now. Franky sighed, as we walked towards to hug Sanji.

“Oi, it’s okay, man.” His massive hands ruffled the cook’s hair. “I know your old man will be happy to meet you.” Sanji didn’t move from Franky’s hug, he really do need this.

“Thanks, Franky.” He smiled as he gently pulls back, ready to face the one who took care of him for many years.

“I’ll be waiting here, Sanji.” Franky waved at him, as Sanji just nodded at the cyborg. Stepping in front of the restaurant for the first time again in years really takes him back from his childhood. He can’t help but smile at himself seeing his own face from the once ruined door from the main entrance. He traced his carved face, holding his laughter as soon as he remembered that this was his face from his bounty poster. _“Patty and Carne,” he thought to himself_ , knowing that those two might be the one who planned for its design.

_“Man, I really look ugly in that poster.”_

As soon as he stepped back from tracing the carved door, he braced upon entering the restaurant, Sanji felt hesitation once again. He didn’t know what could have changed after all these years. Nevertheless, he quickly composed himself, it’s now or never.

He opened the door. “ _It was still quite the same as ever,” he thought._ Everybody in the room murmured as soon as they saw Sanji. They didn’t expect that the fifth emperor’s cook was here and let alone choose this restaurant to eat. One of the cooks frantically signaled Patty and Carne in the kitchen, while patrons of Baratie, still can’t stop stealing glances on the new comer. The cooks just grumbled on what’s going on but as soon as they saw who stood at the door, they both rushed to hug Sanji.

“SANJI!” Patty tightened his grip on the cook, as Sanji just patted his old friend’s back. “Why are you here? We thought you’re not yet coming back?” Carne asked in confusion, as Patty ruffled the former Sous chef’s hair. “You bastard, you know you still owe us a beating or two, right?” The brusque man stepped back from Sanji.

“Well, I am here now, right?” Sanji smiled at the two, pulling him back, not bothering the curious glances and murmurs coming from the customers in the Baratie.

“Oi, oi where is Patty and Carne? I need them back here!” A familiar voice was heard from the main kitchen. The three of them stopped in their short reunion, allowing Sanji to step forward.

The familiar voice went near, and there stood, Owner Zeff, who was still oblivious what is happening outside the kitchen premises. He was ready to sermon Patty and Carne for leaving their stations, but as soon as he saw the man in front of them, he can’t help stop in front of the kitchen’s entrance.

“Son- Sanji?” The old man froze, dropping the ladle he’s been holding. “You’re here?” he said, still can’t believe with his two own eyes that Sanji has indeed came back.

“Old geezer.” Sanji said as he walked towards the old man to embrace him after years of not being in the Baratie. Surprisingly, Zeff didn’t hit him on his head, but, instead, he returned the young cook’s hug. Whilst Sanji felt home once again, not that he didn’t consider his nakama as family, but it does really hit him hard when it comes to the man who considered him as an apprentice as well as his **_own son_**.


End file.
